<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>did you learn your lesson? by actual_person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093199">did you learn your lesson?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_person/pseuds/actual_person'>actual_person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Oikawa, Dom Iwaizumi, Kinky lol, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Oikawa, Sub Oikawa, Top Iwaizumi, dildos bc kinky, im sorry, iwas rough but thats how oikawa likes it, kinda bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_person/pseuds/actual_person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi was mad. Just the way Oikawa liked though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>did you learn your lesson?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bro idk at this point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa had done it. He really made Iwa mad now. <em>Really.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa was over at Iwaizumi's place like usual. At this point he practically lived there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi was tutoring some girl from school over the phone as she had caught a cold, and needed to catch up with school work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually it was Oikawa who was surrounded by girls. Iwaizumi tried to not let it bother him. But Oikawa knew it did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa sat on Iwa's bed and watched him. He just sat and watched Iwa talk to the girl. It wasn't normal. He didn't like it. Iwa could look at him and it was fine. Only look at him and that was fine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Iwa-chan~ Can I meet the girl you're tutoring~?" Oikawa was tired of sitting . He knew to stay quiet at this point, but he was sick of watching his Iwa talking to some random nobody.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I-is that Oikawa-senpai?!" The girl asked through the phone . Oikawa was still popular as usual. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Yeah, he came over to my house. He can't talk now and we have to focus." Iwaizumi said in a stern voice. It almost turned Oikawa on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> 'We </em><em>have to focus'. We.</em> Not Oikawa and Iwa we, but Iwa and some random chick we. No. Iwaizumi can't talk stern in front of some girl. That's his mean Iwa. Not hers. She isn't included in we. No. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Oh, Iwa~ I can surely talk now. And you can't talk all day about studies. Her brain will fry. Let's chitchat for a little!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Yeah Iwaizumi, let's take a little break!" The girls obnoxiously high pitched voiced cutely speaking to his Iwa-chan was pissing Oikawa off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I said no, Oikawa. If I have to say it again, there'll be trouble." That sent shudders down Oikawa's spine. Did the girl hear Iwa say that? She couldn't have, there relationship was private! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa watched Iwa unmute himself and start teaching the girl random school stuff again. He could watch Iwa talk all day long, but to him. Not her. No one else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm.. Ok Iwa, I won't bother you guys anymore, " Oikawa pouted and got up to Iwaizumi's closet. For a moment you could see the fear in Iwaizumi's eyes. In a relationship like theirs there were a lot of <em>suspicious items </em>in the closet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa grabbed lube and a quite large dildo and shimmied back to his spot on the bed. He knew to be quiet, but that didn't mean he couldn't put on a little show. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled off his pants slowly, revealing lacy teal underwear. Teal suited Oikawa, that's why he liked the Aoba Johsai uniform. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa again, then went back to his work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Is everything alright?" the girls asked. she was that Iwa looked a little worried. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Um, yeah. Now back to this.." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Oikawa moved himself into a position where his face was down on the bed and his ass was up facing Iwaizumi. The sound of the lube bottle opening was loud, Oikawa did it on purpose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hey! What was that? I thought I just heard something!" The girl could hear it, it was that loud. Even Iwaizumi was a little startled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "It was nothing, just dropped something, sorry." Iwa glared at Oikawa, who made an innocent ' whatever could be wrong' face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa poured the lube all over the dildo watching it drip down. He rubbed it around a little with his hand, and then moved the dildo down to his gaping hole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Don't do it," Iwa muttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What was that?" The girl asked looking up from the notes she was copying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Nothing, nothing, I keep getting distracted." Iwa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, is it Oikawa-senpai? Can we talk with him? I think I understand the work, and a break would be nice!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> " ... He's a little busy right now... " Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa harshly pushed the dildo inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "H-hngh~!" Oikawa moaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Oh my gosh, did he hurt himself?!" The girl asked. The volume on Iwa's phone was high, and the sound of the girl's voice was turning Oikawa off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Um, y'know, I'd love to continue the tutoring, but I have a little bit of a problem that I have to deal with. Would you I'm done rescheduling for tomorrow for the rest of the lesson?" Iwa could feel himself getting hard at the sight of Oikawa masturbating like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ahn~ ugh~ yes~!" Oikawa's soft moans were going straight to Iwaizumi's dick, now a tent in his pants . </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Sure! It's fine with me. Talk to you later, Iwaizumi-senpai~!" Oikawa's eyes grew big. Senpai, she called his Iwa senpai! </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "AH~ SHIT~" He pushed the dildo in him more violently, trying to drown out the thoughts spiralling his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi just watched him. He was lucky the girl hung up before she could hear this. He was so lucky Iwaizumi didn't just flip the camera around, showing the tears streaming down her beloved Senpai's face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing in MY house during MY tutoring lesson?" Iwaizumi was pissed. Sure he was turned on, too, but Oikawa's vision had gone blurry, so it's not like he could tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Iwaizumi approached the bed and sat behind Oikawa. He grabbed the dildo from Oikawa's hand, and stopped it for a moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hngh~ NO, no Iwa.. Iwa.. please~" Oikawa was whining and begging. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Sorry, baby, your words don't cut it. What do you think that girl would think if she was you like this, begging for more?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwa pulled the dildo out of Oikawa quickly, getting up to find more stuff from the closet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa was panting, there was a throbbing in this head, and his ass felt empty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "No..no.." Oikawa couldn't articulate his words. He had gone a little too hard on himself, but couldn't even cum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwa flipped Oikawa over. He brought ropes, Oikawa loved being bound and helpless. He also hoped maybe one day he would catch his Iwa off guard and use them against him, too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi tied Oikawa's hands together above his head. Then he tied his legs to the posts on each side of the bed, keeping his legs spread and and stuck like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You like this don't you? You wanted this, and you started this," Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's neck, choking him, " Now you fucking shut up and take it. " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slammed his dick into Oikawa all at once. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "IWA~ AGH~ SH-SHIT!~" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Iwaizumi continued at a harsh pace, that's how Oikawa liked it. He was rough, but careful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Shut~ Iwa, I'm gonna cum~!" Oikawa was shaking his hips back and forth. His dick was dripping with precum and hadn't even been touched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Not yet." Iwaizumi out his hand tightly around Oikawa's dick, not allowing him to release. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "PLEASE, PLEASE IWA~ CAN I COME? AH~ FUCK~!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Did you learn your lesson?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Hmmm~!! "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you learn your lesson?"  Iwaizumi repeated it louder, not stopping until he got a proper response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I did, I did, sorry, sorry ugh~!" Oikawa couldn't think. He's could move his arms, couldn't close his legs together, couldn't hold Iwa against him for friction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cum," Iwa let go of Oikawa's dick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "HNGH~ AH~ FUCK~!" Oikawa finally came. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Iwaizumi continued going, not slowing down at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Do it again." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "F-fuck, nooo, I can't, Iwa, stop!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I won't stop until you come untouched again, and until I finish. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ooh, uugh, k-kiss. You h-haven't kissed m-me.." Oikawa was trembling. He knew his most intense orgasm was approaching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi bent down and kissed Oikawa. Oikawa opened his mouth. His mouth was wet, he had been salivating a lot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi French kissed him, until they were both breathless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi had been needing to come for a while now. He was trying to last longer so that he could keep Oikawa this way a little more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Iwaaaa~~" Oikawa had officially become brain dead off Iwa's dick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Come again. Now." Iwaizumi was planning for them to finish at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Okkk..~" Oikawa arched his back and came for a second time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uck, fuck, shit," Iwaizumi came inside Oikawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa laid on the bed, panted. Iwaizumi was surprised he didn't pass out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They paid there for a few minutes. Iwaizumi untied Oikawa, then got up to get wipes to clean them up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked back into the room, to find Oikawa trying to sit up, but failing miserably. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Oww.." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Iwaizumi wiped him up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I think that was the nicest sex ever, Iwa-chan." Oikawa gained enough strength to speak now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Shut up, dumbass."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hmm.. Maybe I can do this to you some other time, when you're being bad. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Oh hell nah. I'll stay good." Iwaizumi shuddered at the idea of him bottoming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Sure, say that," Oikawa cuddled up against Iwaizumi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'all i should make a chapter two of iwa getting pegged. give ideas if u have. #pegiwachan2021</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>